Yanoga
or Yanyoga | Aliases = | Universe = | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Hyboria | Country = Land of No Return | Region = | State = | City = Yanoga | Locale = Beach at Edge of World | Population = | Creators = L. Sprague de Camp; Lin Carter; Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = King Conan #4 | Overview = Yanoga was a city in the Land of No Return, south of the Black Kingdoms and Zembabwei, beyond the Great Waterfall. Hidden from sight by the Great Stone Skull. It was said to be the last stronghold of the serpent-folk in the Hyborian Age, until they were destroyed by the Cimmerian barbarian-became King Conan of Aquilonia and his son Prince Conn, who also slew Thoth-Amon at the Beach at the Edge of the World. | HistoryText = Yanoga was a city in the Land of No Return, hidden from sight by the Great Stone Skull. The yellow-skinned aborigines of the region were enslaved by remnants of the serpent-race who ruled the world before the dawn of men. It became known as (perhaps) the last stronghold of the serpent-folk in the Hyborian Age. When Thoth-Amon tried to flee from King Conan of Aquilonia's wrath, he ended up in Yanoga, the last refuge he could find after Conan defeated the White Hand in Hyperborea, Black Ring at Nebthu and Nenaunir in Zembabwei. After King Mbega of Zembabwei's royal soothsayer Rimush found his location through mystical libations to his gods, Conan led a troop of Mgeba's royal guard along with Queen of Nzinga's daughter Nzinga's Black Amazons, Count Trocero, and his son Prince Conn, traveled to the Land of No Return, Conan, Conn and the Zembabweians riding Wyverns. A mysterious force of terror struck the Wyverns, causing them to fall to the ground, two of Mgeba's soldiers dying in the crash. There, they finally saw the palace of Yanoga, and were welcomed by the Serpent-Men, appearing as women. For three nights, they feasted while Queen Lilit stated to Conan that they were the descendants of slave girls and Vendhyans carried on the fleet of a mighty king in Vendhya sent to trade in Iranistan, and which was blown by a typhoon across the Southern Ocean. The survivors were allegedly drift near the site of Yanoga, where they found and enslaved a race of yellow-skinned aborigines, who built the city. Conan and the Zembabweians drunk into stupor and were disarmed, while Conn was drawn away by a dancer he was attracted to, until he discovered he was about to bed one of the Snake-People. Thoth-Amon stopped Lilit from assassinating Conan, intending to sacrifice him to Father Set to regain the Serpent-God's favor. At that moment, Lilit was killed by the timely-arriving Amazons. Trocero, Nzinga and the Amazons were immediately faced by the Serpent-Men, while Conan and Conn battled or killed Thoth-Amon. Once the Stygian sorcerer dead, Conan and his son returned to the battle, slaughtering the Serpent-Men. They were stated to be have exterminated the last of the original Serpen-Men, though a few other Snake-Folk survived. Geography Yanoga was a city in the Land of No Return, hidden from sight by the Great Stone Skull. The land surrounding it had geysers and fumaroles. It was connected to the Beach at Edge of World via a tunnel. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Formerly Serpent-Men, led by Queen Lilit; yellow-skinned aborigines | Notes = * Yanoga was created by L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter in "Shadows in Skull". | Trivia = | Links = }}